


Restful at Last

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fitful Sleep, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram is a fitful sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restful at Last

Yuuri had grudgingly slept with Wolfram more than half the nights he had known him, and he had never once enjoyed it. That is to say, never once fully enjoyed it. At first, sleeping with him downright terrified him. Not only was Wolfram fiery, bold, and intimidating, but he was sexy, exposed, and tempting. It would have set anyone’s nerves on edge—especially someone like Yuuri who was still clinging desperately to social conditioning. After a long time, it became easier to relax in his presence—after it became apparent that Wolfram would not rape him in his sleep. That said, Wolfram would do other things. He was an extremely fitful sleeper. Limbs thrashed, blankets were hogged or kicked around, and most mornings Yuuri would find himself waking on the floor or with an elbow lodged into his stomach.

Now that he had accepted his own feelings and they were finally a true couple, sleeping with him proved even more problematic. _He wanted to sleep with him_. He wanted to lie there absorbing his smell and body heat until relaxation took him away to the land of sleep. But, that was not something that could happen when his fiancé was prone to thrashing and falling to sleep that much quicker than he was. And while this was not anything new, the realization that this would be how he would fare the rest of his nights was not a pleasant one.

It was not until Wolfram turned to him one night with a pitying look that it occurred to him. His fiancé touched the dark circles under his eyes, noting his sleeping faults for the first time. When he suggested it better that he sleep in his own room, Yuuri shook his head, instead wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close. Curving his body further toward his, he looped his leg over him so that his body was fully contained in a cuddling hold.

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Wolfram demanded, twisting his body from side to side in a weak attempt to dislodge himself.

“Making a Wolfram sandwich.”

He huffed, sending a tiny wisp of air against his collarbone, but made no further comment. Smiling to himself, Yuuri held tight, taking pleasure in the stillness and feel of his warm body. Before he knew it sleep had found him.

Wolfram was not fitful that night. Or any thereafter.


End file.
